


艦娘16年秋活祭品文：艦娘、企業號出擊！

by Herusa



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 超短小品文，所以只列出有出現的人！





	1. 設定

**Author's Note:**

> 超短小品文，所以只列出有出現的人！

**【USS Enterprise   エンタープライス】**

**憲法級高速重型巡洋艦** （美國海軍的大E CVN-65 本身是空母）  
金髮碧眼長腿大胸妹  
左手腕是NCC-1701的紋身  
右手腕是U.S.S. ENTERPRISE的紋身  
防禦力低速度快攻擊力還可以

  
連裝炮：光炮/魚雷發射器

自帶曲速/脈衝引擎

艦長：James T. Kirk  
大副：Spock

每次積木把企業號用到要入渠維修時會被Scotty跟企業號家暴，艦長跟艦娘要共同戰損。

台詞：

【自我介紹】  
「我、憲法級高速重型巡洋艦企業號，可是跟James T. Kirk一起嚇大的！沒聽過艦隨主人嗎？」

  
【日常對話】  
「艦長跟大副感情真好。」  
「把幸運E的名字傳承下去是我的願望。」  
「Beam me up Scotty！呀，只是想你讓我跑快一點，曲速9.9可以嗎？」

  
【戰鬥時】  
開始戰鬥：「這種防禦力還要跟敵方硬碰嗎？Jim果然是奇跡艦長。」  
開始攻擊：「我要用魚雷捅殘你！」  
受輕傷：「可惡！被撞出曲速場了。」  
「Hikaru！把能量都轉移到前方的防護場吧！」  
受重傷：「不...不可以放棄，我的任務是要到達前人未到達過的境界...」  
「打從第一天起航開始，我就一定會盡全力守護我的船員！」

  
【泊岸時】  
「真是太好了，大家都可以休假呢。」

  
【維修時】  
「辛苦了，工程部的你們！」  
「Scotty，你要跟我一起打艦長嗎？」

  
前方擊沈對白注意

 

 

~~擊沈：「宇宙的繁星真美，能夠在這裡葬身，也是無憾了......」~~

 

  
 **【USS Vengeance ベンジェンス】  
無畏級高速戰艦**  
黑長直高冷妹  
防禦力高速度快武力值高

  
連裝炮：光炮/大型魚雷發射器

  
自帶曲速/脈衝引擎

艦長：Alexander Marcus

狀態：墜毀（2259年）


	2. Chapter 2

**設定：星艦載人，艦娘是艦的魂（たましい），需要戰鬥時就會跑到艦外，平日都待在船上。艦娘受傷艦身也會有損傷，星艦可以協助攻擊。**

 

**【突入戰鬥宙域】**

「艦長，感應到前方有兩艘敵艦向我們高速前進中。」Sulu看著眼前的屏幕，然後轉過身向Jim報告，Jim聚精會神的看著前方，自信地露出迷人的微笑：「昇起防護罩，紅色警報。」

  
「Aye aye captain.」

  
「Enterprise, show them what we got.」

  
「就等你這一句，Jim。」與艦長有著同樣金黃的頭髮，同樣蔚藍的雙眼的少女揉了揉自己的雙掌，出現在窗前。

**  
【戰鬥開始】**

  
少女拿著比自己還要高的長弓，從背後的箭筒抽出尖銳的箭，快速的搭在弓上向外發射。魚雷在宇宙的深處爆炸，少女注視著前方，烏黑的宇宙裡很難看到來襲但遍體漆黑的敵艦。

  
這些敵艦都是以往在太空裡被擊沈的星艦的怨氣所生成的。那些船員都覺得其他人應該要跟他們一起陪葬。

  
「來了！」Sulu忍不住大叫。對方的來勢洶洶，使艦橋上幾個人都嚇得瑟瑟發抖。

  
「準備衝擊。」

  
敵艦將少女撞翻，艦上一陣很大的顛簸。Jim強行逼艦橋所有人坐在座位上讓安全帶護住身體。少女不滿的用長弓撐起身，把臉上被敵艦劃出的傷口的血擦走。連接雙腿腳踝的曲速引擎兩側發出藍光。

  
很好，終於要認真起來了。

  
「我要用魚雷捅殘你！！」語尾未落，少女已經消失在眾人眼前了。Jim臉上的笑意絲毫未減，只是信心滿滿的叫Sulu把窗口切換成少女的視覺。

  
進入曲速場前進到幾十光年外的少女把瞄準鏡推到右眼前，一氣呵成的完成搭箭拉弓的動作，箭化成幾枚魚雷向著敵艦的方向飛去。確定魚雷擊破了兩隻敵艦並對旗艦造成輕傷時，少女全速回到企業號前，抱住毫無戒心的旗艦推出企業號的戰線再把一枝箭插在對方的核心引擎。

  
確定所有敵艦都被擊沉後，少女帶著輕傷的身體回到艦上，   
Jim和Spock立即到艦尾的停機坪迎接鄧降落在地上的女孩。幾個紅衫船員一早已經在那守候。她一著地就立刻將女孩身上的裝甲和武器拿去維修保養。

  
「區區三隻驅逐艦還敢在我面前放肆。」少女接過毛巾把身上的血擦乾淨。Spock頓了頓，說：「輕敵是不符合邏輯的，Eni。」

  
「大丈夫ね、Spocky」一句與少女面貌不相符的日文從她口裡蹦出，不用想也知道是誰教的。

  
「Eni，先去休息吧辛苦你了！」Jim拍拍少女的肩，牽起Spock的手回到艦橋上繼續值班。

  
「今天的Jimmy和Spocky都很恩愛呢。」

**  
【USS Enterprise 小破】**

 

**【勝利】**


	3. Chapter 3

**【USS Enterprise 大破】**

**【戰術性的勝利】**

 

 

少女一落到停機坪就顫抖著倒下，身上幾乎沒有一處是完整的，只要意志力稍為少一點的話也許就要被敵方的戰艦擊沈，葬身星河了。在生死邊緣徘徊撿回一命的她忍不住嚎啕大哭，Jim抱住少女，右手在她的髮上撫摸，Spock站在一旁，眼裡的波瀾起伏不定，自己和T'hy'la早就將她視為自己的女兒了。牢不可破的鏈接就在少女受重傷時動搖了一下，畏懼的感覺瞬間充盈在心裡。

 

 

「別哭，妳已經做得很好了，妳保護了我們啊。」

 

 

「我......差點就被擊沈了......」

 

 

敵方的旗艦生命值意外地高，那層厚重的裝甲怎麼打都打不穿，少女如常使用奇襲的戰術打，但一舉一動都好像被看穿了一樣，敵艦折斷了少女重要的長弓，使她驚愕而鬆懈起來。

 

 

「他媽的...」Jim聽著女孩的回想，用力的罵了一聲。

 

 

「弓的材質可以再改一下嗎？」Spock問。

 

 

Scotty婉惜的搖頭，「所有弓都已經用上造船的材質了。」

 

 

言下之意就是「不行」。

 

 

「大家先解散吧。」Jim看著心情沈重的大家，想到現在他們離最近可以讓憲法級重巡維修的基地最快也得兩天才到，更何況以艦船現時的狀態，上到曲速5已經是極限。

 

 

少女雙腿一軟蹲在地上，抱住Jim，把頭埋在對方的衣服裡。

 

 

「Jimmy......我害怕。」少女悶悶不樂的說。

 

 

Jim和Spock對視一眼，不約而同地坐到地上安撫受驚的女孩。

 

 

算起來這孩子也不過七歲，想必是被以往的記憶影響吧。

 

 

「我一直夢到很久很久以前*，在海上看著自己的孩子（轟炸機）把一隻空母炸沈了，當時他斷成兩截，還有他的戰友***......看著他們我就會想我的下場會是這樣嗎，我會死嗎？」

 

 

前世曾經參與過戰爭的包袱多次使女孩與死神擦身而過，Jim只是緊緊的抱著她，誰都沒有說話。

 

 

「我們會一直在你身後支持妳，Eni。」

 

 

女孩抬頭，看著雙手像平常一樣負在身後的大副，笑容有如日出一樣漸漸展開。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *中途島海戰
> 
> **當時日軍四隻空母全滅，包括加賀、赤城、飛龍、蒼龍以及一隻重巡三隈


	4. 改二

**改二**

  
【自我介紹】  
「我、憲法級高速重型巡洋艦企業號，現在可是我們的時代啊！啊？腦裡好像浮現了在海上的畫面...艦長？可以教我歷史嗎？」

  
【日常對話】  
「艦長跟大副的女兒好可愛，姊姊我只希望她可以快樂。」  
「把幸運E的名字傳承下去是我的願望。」  
「曲速10什麼的...已經不想再試一次了。」

  
【戰鬥時】  
開始戰鬥：「企業號！拔錨起航！」  
開始攻擊：「全砲門！魚雷！正面齊射！」  
受輕傷：「（吼）好！痛！」  
「艤裝，都還好嗎？」  
受重傷：「反擊，光榮勝利。」  
「It's our turn to shoot！」

  
【泊岸時】  
「啊，好累。大家休假要去哪裡？帶上我吧。」

  
【維修時】  
「辛苦了，工程部的你們！」  
「Scotty，你要跟我一起打艦長嗎？」  
「稍為讓我休息一下。」

  
前方擊沈對白注意

 

 

~~擊沈：「宇宙的繁星真美，能夠在這裡葬身，也是無憾了......Yorky，當年你所看到的與這裡相比，哪裡比較絢麗...」~~


End file.
